dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Son Goken (The Legend of Goken)
Son Goken is a saiyan from '''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend of Goken.' '''He is the main protagonist of The Legend of Goken and is a main character within the plot.' The Legend of Goken InformationEdit Please visit the other page to see all about The Legend of Goken before reading this page. The following information on the other page is nothing but an informer to get a better idea of the concepts this fan-fiction has to offer. History Edit 'Dragon Ball Z: The Legend of Goken (Prologue)'Edit Goken is a half human and half saiyan. He originated from the 9th Universe, The difference between Universe 7 and Universe 9 is that Universe 9 is years ahead of Universe 7 and everything that has happened so far in Universe 7 from the beginning of Dragon Ball to the end of Dragon Ball Z has happened.In age 889, universe 9 was where everything was a living nightmare and was caused by Omega Shenron and the only two heros were alive were Goken and Piccolo. So Goken set out on his quest to save the world by collecting the 7 black-star dragon balls and ask the Ultimate Shenron to bring the world back to the way it was before Omega Shenron plunged it into chaos. Along his journey he defeated Captain Ginyu, Androids 17 & 18, and a Great Ape. Then soon he found piccolo at the glaicers and fought him to where Piccolo pushed Goken to the poitn when he unlocked his super saiyan patiential and transformed thereby defeating Piccolo, but he soon realizes he was only training him for the worst to come. Piccolo also told Goken he was attacked by Great Ape Baby and after that he died, so then Goken flew out to find the great ape who attacked piccolo. Soon he found Baby and gave him everything he got and eventually Baby was defeated as well, but before baby died, he told Goken that the one who caused the chaos was Omega Shenron. So Goken departed to search for Omega Shenron and when he found him they battled at first Omega Shenron pumbled Goken like he was a ragdoll but when Goken transformed into a Super Saiyan things changed and Goken was in control (somewhat), and he won. But Omega Shenron was not dead, so he got back up and absorbed all the dragon balls that Goken had and scattered them away so Goken couldn't change the world. Then Goken set out to find the Dragon Balls again and he had to face a total of six people to get the dragon balls he had back. 3 of the guys he fought were some of the ginyu force, 2 were frieza's top 2 servants, and the other one was Android 19. While searching for the Dragon Balls Goken managed to gather in some training and has increased his power level in both his base form and Super Saiyan form to tremendous new heights.Then when Goken got all the dragon balls back he sensed a huge power level at the cell games arena so he followed it figuring it was Omega Shenron. When he got there it turned out that it was omega shenron and he was more stronger than the last time they fought. Then they started to fight and again Omega Shenron was dominating until Goken transformed into a Super Saiyan and started turning the tables for a little while untill Omega Shenron shouted hes not going to hold back anymore and thats where Omega Shenron took over but thanks to a full powered Super Kamehameha Goken defeated Omega Shenron. After his defeat, Omega Shenron shouted "This is far from over!" "It's way too late for you to save your pitiful world!" then he died. After that Goken got the last dragon ball and went to Kami's tower to summon the Ultimate Shenron. But when he got there he sensed an evil Ki and Shenron started attacking Goken. Then a fight broke out and Goken gave him everything he had in him,but when Shenron pleed to stop him that when Goken stop holding back and transformed into a Super Saiyan and defeated Shenron. Then the evil energy left and Goken asked Shenron to wish the world back to normal, but he couldnt do it because its not within the power of his "creator" so instead he grant Goken the wish to bring back the good guys like goku brought back to life. Then after that he flew off, but soon the god of destruction of that dimension used one his energy balls to destroy the earth and the universe along with it so Goken teleported to the 7th Universe where the events of Dragon Ball Z too place. When Goken teleported to the 7th Universe he searched for Goku and the Z Fighters and explain who he was and what happened and thats where The Legend of Goken starts off. Category:Characters